¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: A veces se preguntaba porque no tenía un padre más callado como el tío Shikamaru, o como su tío Chouji, que solucionaba cualquier situación con una bolsa de papas, aunque él no fuera un gran fan de las papas.


_**Resumen:** _ A veces se preguntaba porque no tenía un padre más callado como el tío Shikamaru, o como su tío Chouji, que solucionaba cualquier situación con una bolsa de papas, aunque él no fuera un gran fan de las papas.

 _ **Notas principales:** ¡Hola Rin!, ¡A mi me toco ser tu amiga secreta jajaja!, y si, es algo raro el fic hasta en el titulo, pero no escribo con Sai, menos con Ino, imagínate cuanto de Inojin entonces, posiblemente ande ooc, pero no sabía que más hacer, menos mal que unas amigas me tiraron ideas sino nunca hubiese terminado este oneshot xD_

 _ **Disclamer:** Los personajes son del cruel de Kishimoto._

 _ **Advertencia:** Sai siendo… Sai._

* * *

 **¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

* * *

 **.**

Esa tarde, Inojin se encontraba en el baño, miraba con intensidad la figura que le mostraba el espejo. Ladeaba su rostro de un lado a otro, levantaba sus brazos, intentaba marcar músculos. Tenía un pelo en su barbilla, era algo sorprendente, un pelo, ahora será el más adulto entre todos sus compañeros, estaba entre emocionado y nervioso, en su joven mente, ya era oficialmente un adolescente.

Pero entre su laberinto de pensamientos, su padre entró con un diario en la mano al baño despreocupado. El silencio incómodo llegó un segundo después, Inojin miraba a su padre sin ninguna palabra para excusarse, y Sai miraba al pequeño intentando entender porque su hijo se miraba desnudo en el espejo.

—Si quieres seguir apreciando los cambios de tu cuerpo, con gusto iré al baño de arriba —el mayor sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Inojin abrió la boca conmocionado, su tapó el pecho desnudo con sus manos -tal como colegiala-, y el rubor cobró fuerza en su cara al intentar procesar las palabras escuchadas. Solo una cosa cruzó por su mente.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Papá me está molestando!

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escuchó los pasos rápidos de su madre desde la sala, un grito de ella, un golpe seco, y alguien rodando por el suelo. A veces se preguntaba porque no tenía un padre más callado como el tío Shikamaru, demasiado holgazán para crear situaciones incómodas a su primogénito. O su tío Chouji, que solucionaba cualquier situación con una bolsa de papas, aunque él no fuera un gran fan de las papas.

Busco su remera y se cubrió, con el rostro aún colorado salió del baño. Su padre sonreía desde el suelo y su madre aún seguía amenazando con que no dijera ninguna palabra desubicada.

—Mamá, estás pidiendo demasiado, como pedir que la gorda de mi amiga hiciera dieta —le murmuró a su madre, aunque agradece que saliera en defensa suya.

—¡Inojin!, ¿Qué te dije de las palabras que ofenden? —la rubia levantó su puño y lo miraba con una advertencia en sus ojos.

El joven miró confundido a su madre por unos segundos sin comprender. " _Pero si es gorda ChouChou…"_ pensó aburrido pero las palabras no salieron, su madre aún tenía los ojos posados en él.

Ino suspiró y llevó las manos a sus caderas, a veces creía que terminaría con canas por culpa de Sai, y por esas horribles palabras que le enseñó a su pequeño retoño. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y levantó a su esposo antes de hablar, iría de compras con Temari y Karui, volvería para la cena, y realmente pedía que no hicieran un desastre en la casa mientras ella no estaba.

Inojin vio como su padre pasaba una mano por el golpe en su cabeza, se despidió de su mamá y pedía que no gastará todas sus ganancias de las misiones en ropa. El joven ignorando el grito ofendido de su madre se fue a su dormitorio a leer una revista, necesitaba pensar qué diría mañana cuando se juntara con sus amigos.

Estaba tranquilo, leyendo la tercer revista de mujeres que tenía guardada, haber si con eso entendía a sus amigas y sus extrañas manera de ser. Las chicas eran problemáticas, como diría Shikadai, y aún recuerda el golpe que casi lo llevó al hospital de la fea de Sarada cuando le pregunto porque se sonrojaba cuando espiaba a Boruto.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que su padre entrara a su dormitorio -sin tocar la puerta- y se sentara en una de las sillas donde solía tirar su ropa que aún servía pero no estaba totalmente limpia. Dejó su revista de lado y se levantó de la cama, miro a su padre incomodo, ojala no volviera a hablar del incidente del baño. Inconscientemente pasó la mano por su barbilla con su genial nuevo vello.

Sai luego del incidente con los puños de su esposa, intento leer algo que lo ayudará a comprender a su hijo, él no pasó una infancia completamente normal así que había muchos temas que no sabía tratar solo, como el hecho que su hijo se mirará desnudo en el espejo del baño. Pensaba preguntarle si tenía complejos de narcisista pero sus ojos se desviaron a la revistas que intentaba esconder su hijo de una manera nada discreta.

—¿Leyendo revista para mujeres?

—Pues… —el chico se quedó pensativo un segundo y le planteó su problema a su padre— las chicas son raras y quería comprenderlas un poco leyendo lo mismo que leen, pero solo me confunde, estas revistas solo tienen test sobre el amor de su vida, dietas, ropa que seguramente nunca comprarían, y fotos de chicos populares.

Sai asintió las palabras de su hijo, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas, ni todas las revistas que leyó en su juventud lo ayudaron. Pero si su hijo estaba pensando en chicas, posiblemente ya estaba entrando a esa etapa difícil, esperaba que su experiencia de la vida lo ayudará en este momento.

—Creo que es momento de la charla.

Inojin salto en la cama y miró aterrado a su padre, quiso gritar por ayuda, pero su mamá ya había salido y se encontraba solo con el mayor. El vago de su amigo había pasado por esta charla, y por lo que le contó, fue algo horrible e incomodo, necesitaba crear un monstruo de tinta y huir.

—Sería muy productivo hablar de eso, pero es una pena, porque ya se de que trata la charla —el rubio miraba cada dos segundos la ventana como una fuente de escape.

Sai miro confundido a su hijo y se sentó a su lado, volvió a pensar las palabras que podía utilizar.

—Bueno, se que Sakura me recomendó de que te hablara de las abejas y las flores, aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso al caso. Los bebés se forman por un óvulo y un espermatozoide, así que la forma más simple de tenerlos es manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

—¡Papá! —el chico grito incómodo y se tapó las orejas, no quería la charla, el solo quería tener una barba genial en el futuro.

—No es para que te pongas incomodo, todos los hombres cuando llegamos a nuestra época reproductiva comenzamos a crear espermatozoides que se alojan en… —hizo una mueca e intento cambiar las palabras, tal vez su hijo no entendía su forma de hablar, así que busco algo más simple— primero y principal, para la reproducción, todos los hombres tenemos un pene.

—No se como mamá se caso contigo… —murmuró incómodo, tenía ganas de que la tierra lo tragara, literalmente.

—Yo tampoco tengo idea —Sai sonrió, mientras su hijo lo seguía mirando raro, para aligerar el ambiente recordó algo—, yo le vi el pene a Naruto, así que como dije antes, no es algo para que te sientas incómodo, todos los hombres lo tenemos.

—¿¡Le viste el pene al Hokage!?

Su hijo lo miró horrorizado por varios segundos, su cara estaba bordo, no sabía con qué cara mirar al Séptimo cuando tuviese una próxima misión, esto se estaba convirtiendo en el peor día de su vida. Pero el tono en su rostro comenzó a bajar, volviendo a su palidez normal, cuando recordó algo de su última misión.

—Yo se lo vi a Boruto, lo tiene pequeño.

Padre e hijo alzaron las cejas como si compartieran por un momento un chiste personal y para nada estuviesen tratado de llevar a cabo la charla. La puerta de la entrada y la risa de su madre resonaron por el lugar, o ellos hablaron mucho o su madre mágicamente había tardado poco. Cuando su padre se levantó para ir a preparar la cena, el menor salió detrás de él y le explico porque se miraba en el baño.

—Me salio un pelo en la barbilla —señaló el pequeño vello orgulloso.

Sai se agacho para estar a su alturo y miro el pelo, con un movimiento rápido tomó el pelo y se lo tiro, lo miró por un rato asombrado en la mano, mientras su hijo tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Listo, espero con esto tu problema haya terminado —el mayor le sonrió—, soy lampiño, así que tú también lo serás, no te preocupes, dudo que te salgan muchos pelos.

Inojin estaba pasmado, pasaba nervioso su mano por la barbilla, mientras miraba a su padre con asombro. Le había arrancado su primer vello, ese pelo que podría servir para molestar con su masculinidad a Boruto con su fanatismo con su Sensei, o a Mitsuki que era bien raro, ¡Hasta Metal Lee, que seguro correría veinte vueltas por la aldea por su derrota!, ¡No era justo!

—Papá... —Inojin balbuceo, aún seguía en shock.

Sai paso la mano por el cabello de su hijo, despeinando en el proceso y salio feliz por la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su esposa hablando con Karui y Temari en la sala. Deduciendo que volvió temprano porque el par de mujeres que tenía por amigas no se llevaban bien con las compras, lo cual no comprendía, pero ya se había cansado de leer libros respecto a eso. Saludo rápidamente a las mujeres llenas de bolsas en la sala y decidió que debía cocinar para dos personas extras.

Ino estaba demasiada ocupada intentando vestir a Karui con un nuevo conjunto, y le gritaba a Temari que necesitaba un nuevo guardarropas para este verano. Mientras tanto, Inojin seguía deprimido en su cuarto.

Cuando llamaron el menor a cenar, se encontraba serio, con el entrecejo arrugado, aunque saludo a sus tías de forma cordial, se sentía aún molesto. Había recordado la vena vengativa de su amiga y estuvo buscando algunas venganzas que lo beneficiaran, no fuertes, sino algo leve para sentir que la perdida de su masculinidad valió la pena.

—Ojala pronto me crezca otro pelo —murmuró

—¿Que dijiste cariño? —Ino se dio vuelta cuando escucho algo de su hijo, pero este negó repetidamente la cabeza.

Jugaba con su comida, mientras pensaba en algo, al menos sus tías no estaban, salieron corriendo de la loca de su madre cuando intento ponerles un vestido. No entendía, cuando era chico su madre a veces le ponía vestidos hasta que la tía Sakura venía de improvisto y comenzaban a pelear. Inojin levanto la vista y miro a su padre.

—¿Cómo vienen los bebés? —preguntó el joven, intentando poner una cara de confundido.

Sai dio una de sus sonrisas extrañas, pero antes de responder. El grito de Ino se escuchó por toda la sala, y luego el golpe con una cuchara de madera sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

—¡No te atrevas!

—Sabes mamá... hoy él me dijo algo sobre el sexo, ¿Qué es eso? —llevo una mano a su barbilla.

—¡Sai, te matare!

En realidad no entendía mucho sobre el sexo, había leído algo y vio unas revistas, luego le preguntaría a ChouChou si se ofrecía para explicarle, las chicas siempre sabían más, de eso estaba seguro, había escuchado muchas veces que las mujeres maduraban antes... ¿Acaso todas sus amigas ya tenían vellos y ellos no?. Inojin detuvo sus pensamientos y miro raro a sus padres, aunque algo acostumbrado a escenas así, miro primero a su padre inconsciente sobre la mesa y luego a su madre, quien se encontraba con la sarten aún en sus manos y la cara completamente roja.

—¿Los bebés vienen con un sartenazo?, intentare no usar ninguna sartén sobre mis amigas, me siento algo joven para ser padre.

—¡Inojin!

El menor debo de bromear y paso una mano por su barbilla preocupado

—¿Todos los Yamanakas son lampiños?, estoy en una etapa que necesito presumir mi vello facial, y estoy algo preocupado, en especial si mis amigos llegan a tener más pelo que yo.

Ino bajo su arma letal y miro por unos segundos raro a su hijo, comenzaría a esconderle las revistas a su hijo, y volvería a amenazar a su esposo -ya perdió la cuenta cuantas veces lo amenazo- cuando despertara.

—Lo siento cariño, todos en mi familia son lampiños... Y no uses tu sartén en ninguna de tus amigas.

 **.**

* * *

 **-owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Ay Rin, lo que sufrí con esto, odio la nueva generación, creo que nunca la aceptare totalmente jaja, las cosas que uno hace por un regalo (?). Así que espero que te haya gustado este one-shot raro y familiar de la familia Yamanaka :D_

 _Inojin es... no se, en momento lo quería hacer inocente como su padre (por el tema de los libros), pero por otro lado más despierto de mente como su madre y por eso hace lo último. Fans del rubio, no me odien jajajaj._

 ** _Hasta luego y felices fiestas!_**


End file.
